


Angel's Left Hand

by woggy



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woggy/pseuds/woggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisande Shahrizai plays a deep game, and even those who have known her a long time cannot always see the full board. A missing scene, set near the end of <i>Kushiel's Dart</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Left Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartesiandaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartesiandaemon/gifts).



Betimes I think it would be easier if Morhban was in another province. Eisheth, perhaps - fishers do not dream to change the world. Nor will I regret my heritage - I am Kusheline though and through, and there are few who can play the game of intrigue as well or as quickly. Few, not none. House Shahrizai has been a perpetual thorn in the side of the affairs of Kusheth since the days of my grandfather, and the Lady Melisande threw truer from that line than any I've met, before or since. I did not know why she was wanted by the House Royal, and while any other messenger would have yielded some information, this one was a Cassiline Brother, and professed to precisely as much knowledge as he'd told me, and no more. A fine mystery, indeed.

Unfortunately, my usual channels of information returned nothing, noting only that Melisande was last seen leaving the City of Elua. Where she was now, nobody would say for certain - though there was a fair amount of speculation that she had vanished behind the walls of House Shahrizai. I certainly knew better to try a direct line of questioning - even in the face of a royal command, the House would not give her up, not directly. There is too much bad blood between us. Nevertheless, I made discreet inquiries, and made it known that there would be a reward.

Weeks passed, and I was near to despair. Morhban may be the sovereign duchy in Kusheth, but I hold no illusions about it being a permanent position. We, the peers of the realm, serve at the whims of the House Royal, and failing to comply with a mandate from the new Queen would certainly not help my standing. I was in the midst of writing another missive to the Queen, dreading every word, when a servant interrupted me.

"Excuse me, Your Grace?"

I looked up at her, making an effort to reshape my expression from the puzzled grimace I had been wearing. No doubt some minor annoyance, but if nothing else an interruption would save me from this cursed missive for at least a few minutes. "Yes, what is it?"

The slight trace of fear evaporated from her voice. "There's someone here to see you, sir."

I wasn't expecting any visitors this afternoon - more and more puzzling. "Who is it, then?"

"Ah. Marmion Shahrizai, my lord." She smiled. So did I, after a moment. Sometimes Elua does, indeed, provide.

***

A cold fog drifted slowly over the rocky ground. I could barely see the outline of several soldiers, ringing an isolated manor house here in a remote corner of Kusheth. It had taken two days of riding to get here, riding carefully so as not to spread unwanted rumors. Still, for all my care, it looked as though it may all have been for naught.

"You gave me the impression she was unaware of your...decision, Marmion." I stared quietly down at the courtyard, confusion quickly bubbling over into anger. "Have you led me into a trap?"

"No, my lord, I swear it. We were very discreet."

"And yet, at the very break of dawn, here she is. Waiting for us." Even from a distance, Melisande was unmistakable amongst the small gathering in the courtyard, though all bore the mark of House Shahrizai, and though she stood facing away from my position at the crest of the nearby ridge, I had no doubt she knew exactly where I was. "It seems it would not do to underestimate your cousin."

At a silent gesture, the rest of my forces moved in, surrounding the manor from all sides. An ambush it might be, but I could not afford to let her escape. As I rode into the courtyard, she turned, fixing me with a knowing smile.

"Your Grace. An unexpected pleasure to see you here, on such a fine morning."

"Melisande Shahrizai, you are to be taken to Troyes-le-Mont for questioning by the House Royal."

Melisande raised one delicately arched eyebrow. "Not the City, then? Interesting."

I silently cursed. "Those were my orders."

"And did your orders also mention what I'm to be questioned about, your grace?" She considered me carefully. "I can't imagine why the Queen would want to talk to me."

I could think of several things just by looking at her, but the Royal orders were, unfortunately, nonspecific, and I wasn't inclined to share my own speculations with her in any case. I'd already given too much away. "That is no concern of mine. Now, since you're..." I spared a quick glance at her outfit "...already ready to travel, I see no need for delay." A quick glance over at my soldiers confirmed that they were willing to back up that suggestion with force, if necessary.

Melisande followed my eyes, and grinned. "Oh, I'll come quietly, Your Grace. There's no need for any...unpleasantness." The calculating look in her eye left me with considerable doubt as to just who it would have been unpleasant _for_.

***

Melisande kept to her word, which unnerved me more and more as the days passed. When we finally did arrive at Troyes-le-Mont and delivered her to the Queen's Guard, she acquiesced with a grace and dignity that left me feeling unsettled. I wasn't the only one, either - a fair number of the common bystanders were regarding her with considerably more deference than usually afforded a prisoner. Certainly she didn't carry herself like one. Nonetheless, when the depth and audacity of her scheming was laid bare, it was a sea change in the mood at the castle. I myself struggled to keep my smile in check - while it would not do to be unduly cheerful about the exposure of a traitor, the fact remained that the unraveling of Melisande's schemes had left me with both answers to a great many questions, and also a much firmer position in the endless game of intrigue that is Court politics. Melisande may have outmaneuvered me on more than one occasion, but Delaunay's _anguissette_ had gotten the best of her in the end. I would have to thank Phèdre, when a proper opportunity arose.

Of course, then Melisande made her escape and the whole damned thing started up again. It seems it is my fate to never be rid of that infuriating woman. A true scion of Kushiel, for better and worse.


End file.
